darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
645
In the secret room David and Amy find a skeleton. Synopsis : A violent storm continues over the great house at Collinwood, and it has been discovered that two children have disappeared in the middle of the night. While the adults in the house search frantically for them, the children are busy in an old storage room in the abandoned west wing, about to make a startling discovery of their own. One that will change the course of their lives. In the secret room David and Amy find a skeleton. David and Amy get a cradle from the Old House and put it in the secret room, as they were "instructed" to. David and Amy plan to "play the game" with Quentin. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: Barnabas, a locked door never kept David Collins out. ---- : Barnabas: This is not the first time David has wandered away from Collinwood. ---- : David: I like you Amy, you're my good friend, you know that? ---- : David: (to Amy, pushing her toward a ghostly cradle that rocks) She needs you. ---- : Amy: (to Barnabas) It's so good to see you again. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * Final episode directed by Penberry Jones. * The voice of the laughing ghost is not that of David Selby. * The fade out to the commercial happens long after the music has ended as David and Amy huddle together. Story * David and Amy are not seen leaving the west wing, getting their clothes, getting to the Old House, and taking the baby cradle from the Old House to Collinwood. * GHOSTWATCH: Whilst David and Amy are in Quentin's room, the gramophone suddenly starts playing, and an evil sounding male laugh is heard. * TIMELINE: People have been searching the grounds for two hours for David and Amy. Day 254 begins, and will end in 646. 1:30am: David and Amy go to the west wing. * Amy hugs Barnabas on seeing him, saying it is so good to see him again. They have not been in an episode together since Amy's arrival at Collinwood. not every moment of every character's life is shown on the show. Though it might seem too much to expect of soap opera viewers to remember, both Barnabas and Amy recently spent time at Windcliff, and we are now expected to put two and two together and assume that they met there. Bloopers and continuity errors * I wonder how David and Amy got that crib through that small one-panel opening outside of Quentin's room... * In the reprise, David knocks out the bottom second panel from right and Amy sees the door. In the previous episode David knocked out the bottom right panel to see the door. * Denise Nickerson flubs, "We should go back downstairs now David", "Why?", "Because nobody knows who we are". * Joan Bennett flubs, "You always... you know how fascinated David's always been with this house." * After 75 years the matches still light on the first try. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 645 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 645 - Spirited Away The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 645 Gallery ( }}) 645d.jpg|Elizabeth & Barnabas 645k.jpg|Quentin's Room 645o.jpg|Flowers for Elizabeth Category:Dark Shadows episodes